


Spoken

by flootzavut



Series: I Get Off [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Kate had given up on the strange, secret watching ever leading to anything more, she gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken

She's drying her hair when the doorbell rings. No one buzzed to be let in, and her first thought is that her elderly neighbour needs a hand. Without really thinking about it she goes to her door and unlocks it, twitching her robe further closed as she does so, swings the door open, and-

"Gibbs!" She can't keep her shock out of her voice, and she feels her cheeks colour when his appreciative gaze takes in what she isn't wearing.

She'd given up on him reappearing, had decided it must've been a temporary aberration after all. Had been disappointed but hardly surprised. He may have been weak enough to stand across the road and watch her come, twice (the thought still makes her suddenly grow warm all over with remembered arousal), but she'd concluded rather sadly, when he stopped appearing, that he was too strong to give in any further.

Yet now he's here, staring at her, his gaze dipping into the V of her robe, grazing her breasts, sweeping slowly down her legs.

"Kate."

"What are... what're you doing here?"

He shrugs, his eyes on hers again. "Tried to resist ya. Couldn't."

She stares up at him. He moves to come in, and she automatically opens the door wider to let him through, closes it behind him, all without breaking the intense eye contact.

"Gibbs?" Her voice is suddenly breathy.

He steps closer to her, crowding her up against the door, his eyes full of questions. Her mouth opens, her breathing harder and faster, trying to get enough air so she won't just crumple under his stare.

He isn't touching her, he's just looking, but the look is so covetous, so heated, so unapologetically wanting, she feels like candle wax under a blow torch, melting, entirely powerless. She wanted him to want her from the very start, couldn't seem to help herself, and she's caught the odd expression of could-be-might-be attraction on his face, but she's never come close to reality. She is... overwhelmed.

His eyes still locked on hers, he reaches to undo the tie of her robe. She sees the movement in his throat as he swallows hard before letting the material fall aside, and then after another few seconds his gaze finally moves, slowly, down and down and-

"God, Katie," he murmurs.

She gulps at the stark emotion and desire in his voice and on his face.

He lifts a hand as if to touch her, then his eyes flicker up to hers again, asking permission.

She nods minutely, and the side of his mouth quirks up into a small smirk before his fingers start to graze her body, and then she can't keep her eyes open any more. He touches her lightly, delicately, his fingertips skating over her skin, right on the edge of ticklish, making her tingle all over, making her tremble and fidget under his hands and let out a high pitched whimper. Carefully, he eases the fabric off her shoulders, lets it fall to the floor, and she is naked and vulnerable for him. Her heartbeat and her breathing can barely keep up. She looks up at him, and his expression makes her tremble.

"D'ya know how hard it was?" he whispers. "Seein' you, watchin' you, not comin' up and beggin' you to let me in, let me touch you? God, Katie." He shakes his head. "I just... wanted to make sure you were okay, and then I saw..." He blinks, slow, like he still can't quite believe it. "God, never thought I'd see... couldn't help myself. Had to come back."

Kate swallows against the sudden dryness in her throat. "I-" She pauses. "I knew you were there," she admits. "I knew you were watching, both times. I..." _I totally got off on it_. _I wanted you to come back._

He grins slowly. "I wondered." His voice is husky. "I... I _hoped_. Especially that second time." There's almost a groan under his words. "Heard ya..."

She blushes, catching her lip between her teeth but still not able to hide her smile. His eyes flicker down, drawn by the movement, and he leans in as if pulled by some invisible force and kisses her, soft, gentle, strangely at odds with the hungry way he's been looking at her. She coaxes his tongue into her mouth and sighs when he takes the invitation to explore, reaches up to stroke the stubble on his cheeks, trace the line of his jaw. His hands are on her back, firm and strong and big, and she feels small but safe in his embrace.

Eventually they resurface, and they're both smiling now. His expression is warm and delighted.

"Gibbs?"

"Mmhm?"

"You're wearing too many clothes."

He laughs. "Well, what'll we do about that, Agent Todd?"

She grabs his lapels to tug him down for another kiss, and then she starts moving backwards towards her bedroom, tugging him along with her. "You know what, Agent Gibbs, if you'll step right this way, I'll show you some of my ideas..."


End file.
